


【hpss】梅林啊，你把脑子捡回来了么

by 风吟 (Fengyin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyin/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%9F
Summary: 一个强势的人总会遇到一个人，一个总以为他很脆弱的人，然后细心呵护。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	【hpss】梅林啊，你把脑子捡回来了么

**Author's Note:**

> 无脑小甜文，甜度可能不够，请见谅，完全ooc，请忽略原著，一发完。

死亡是可以被预料，但梅林把自己的脑子扔掉了，所以……

这就是他斜躺在这儿，不能动弹，无法挣扎，还要忍着剧痛并且感受着生命一点点流失的原因么？

前霍格沃茨魔药课教授，前斯莱特林院长，现黑魔法防御课教授，现霍格沃茨校长（估计没哪个学生承认），顶级食死徒，黑魔王信任的人，邓布利多无条件信任的人，西弗勒斯·斯内普，黑白通吃，游刃有余，但终于还是，呃，怎么说呢，遭了报应？走了背运？邓布利多安排的？还是自找的？

但怎么也不该是现在这种半死不活的状态啊！！！！

躺在这儿，等着给人救么？

……

该死的梅林，把脑子扔了么，这儿有个人早该死了，快动动手指把我接走……

没有魔杖，没有力气，自己也不能给自己来个阿瓦达索命了，伟大的黑魔王，你快回来，让纳吉尼再多咬他几口，或者亲自来个阿瓦达，他绝对绝对会好好感谢他的……

……

为什么还是死不了……

还没死……

……

既然不让死，那赶紧来个人救救他好不好，伤口还是好痛的！！！

“教授？你还活着么？”

……

梅林是在和他作对么？为什么来的，是那个波特！

啊！！！！

这个波特看到了自己的回忆！！！

自己还不小心给多了点！！

他完全只是手抖抽多了！

不能用幻影移形逃走，也没法给对方来个一忘皆空，内心异常尴尬，又强装自己不尴尬，越是濒临炸毛，表面越是平静的斯内普教授，没好气的斜了眼救世主，就闭上了双眼。

爱咋咋吧，死不了，晕还是可以的吧，这么想着，竟真的昏了过去。

但是，注意这个但是，在他昏过去之前，他发觉自己竟然被自己的学生抱起来了！还是公主抱！！他甚至能够感觉到波特掂了掂自己，他有那么轻的么！！！

……

然后，西弗勒斯在圣芒戈医院住了一年。

这会是平静的一年么？

当然不可能！！！！

早晨，西弗勒斯刚把杯子里还剩半杯的牛奶倒掉，转身就发现一个小护士手里拿着一满杯新的牛奶，并且笑眯眯的递到他面前，“先生，如果您不好好把这杯喝完，那么我想，波特先生肯定不会不乐意在这儿唠叨半天。”

行，他喝。

吃完早餐，他刚想出去溜达溜达，身边立马出现一串孩子，跟着他，饼干，糖果，小点心，不停的往自己手里塞，看着手里的东西，不禁庆幸自己不矮。

行，他忍。

中午，他看看自己盘子里怎么放都碍眼的某些蔬菜，再看看对面监工小护士不眨一下的眼睛，不用猜就知道她即将威胁自己的话。

行，他吃。

看书不能看太久，走路不能走太久，不允许用魔法，不能碰魔药，天天吃了睡，睡了吃，还要一大堆讨厌的蔬菜，他要疯了！！

不！他不要再忍了！

“哈利·波特！！！！”

“在呐，教授，有什么事么？”某人应声出现，“不要这么火气嘛，快消消气。”然后就是一系列的顺毛安抚，异常熟练。

然而生气归生气，他还是老老实实的按他们的要求做了，不是没反抗过，但他为此被医生亲切问候了半天，又被那个该死的波特唠叨了整整三天！

整整三天，那个波特疯没疯他不知道，但他是疯了，被自己的学生，外加仇人的儿子唠叨吃，唠叨住，唠叨日常，这还不如死了算了！

西弗勒斯越想，越是咬牙切齿，“哈利·波特，我要把格兰芬多的分全部扣光！！！！”

“教授，怎么这么大火气？对身体不好，快消消气。”某个显然不知道自己就是罪魁祸首的波特，立马凑到教授跟前，递水捏肩再捶腿。

……

……

“我什么时候能出院？”

“明天再检查一遍，然后观察一周没有问题，就可以出院了。”

“嗯。”

“教授，我已经提前帮你把你家里收拾好了，你出院随时能住。”

“嗯。”

一星期后，以为自己终于能摆脱波特，并且喜滋滋的打开大门，进到自己家后，西弗勒斯脸上的笑容瞬间僵硬。

“哈利·波特！！！！”

“怎么了教授？”

“你能告诉我，那些多出来的东西是怎么来的么?”

“哦，我的。”

“解释。”

“解释什么？”

“为什么它们会在这？”

“我住这儿。”

“如果我没记错，波特先生，这是我家。”

“这是，”波特凑到教授耳边，“我们的家。”

一吻封之。

然后生活就这争争吵吵中溜过去了。

幸福么？

幸福。

快乐么？

快乐。

完。


End file.
